


Tiktok Challenge

by JJFlap2



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: The trend hits everywhere!
Kudos: 5





	Tiktok Challenge

Chapter 1  
Tiktok challenge

Setting - Interior of Winston Tree Service crew truck

Scene - Opie driving, ( white safety helmet )

Abel in rear ( 16 , yellow safety helmet )

Tommy , front passenger ( green safety helmet )

While Opies' work shirt is clean, Tommy looks like he's been rolling in mud...

The vehicle is in slow traffic , and we see both Teller boys glance at each other a couple times...Opies' expression is totally obscured by his shades, hair, very full beard and helmet..

Tommy -" Is my lunch back there ?"

Abel - ( looks around ) " yea , here it is...I ate your twinkie..."

( He holds it up, and Tommy slightly hits Opies' helmet with it, while he continues to drive, oblivious...)

Tommy - " Dude, quit scarfing up my shit... gimme my backpack, mom said she put the cookies in it !"

( He flings it to his brother, and it bounces off Opies' shoulder- exchanging it for the backpack, he brings that forward, smacking Opie on the head and helmet...this time, Opie glances towards Tommy , as traffic comes to a stop. )

Tommy - " My water back there ? " ( He reaches back, then brings his arm forward- it hits the back of Opies' neck, and while Tommy concentrates on a long drink, Opie is now facing him...we can't see what he's feeling tho...)

Tommy ( wet voice , questioning ) " What ?"

( In what seems one quick movement, Opie leans over his passenger, and , opening the door, he unbuckles Tommys' seatbelt, and shoves him out of the vehicle.

Tommy ( landing with an audible flop outside , laughing) " Dude, what the fuk?

Tiktok Challenge #2

Setting : interior of Tara's minivan

Tara - "I need my sunglasses..."

( looks around her seat )

Donna - "Here's your purse"

( Tara grasps it, and swings it forward, bumping Jax in the head - we can see a brief moment of irritation on Jaxs' face, as he glances at Tara, but he just as quickly refocuses on driving. The vehicle seems to slow and stop in traffic , as Tara riffles thru her purse.)

Tara- "Nope not in here...hand me the bag with my scrubs?"

(Donna holds a white shopping bag up, and Tara swings it forward, dragging it over Jaxs' head. Again we can sense annoyance, and he turns to her this time, but then notices traffic moving again .)

Tara - "What , babe? Here, Donna ..."

( She swings the purse towards Donna, but this time it catches her husband's ear. He reacts.)

Jax - "Jeezis, Tara, be careful !"

( Traffic slows again, and they stop )

Tara - " They're not in this bag either, hand me the tote bag.."

( she swings the shopping bag back towards Donna, and it smacks Jax in his face. His sunglasses askew , he takes them off, and now we can see he's pissed off ! He's also staring daggers at Tara.)

Jax - "Babe, what the fuk-"

( This time, Tara grabs the tote bag, and swings it forward- it clunks Jax on the back of his head and neck, knocking him forward. Donna can't contain herself, and she starts to giggle, and Tara begins to laugh, looking towards the phone )

Tiktok Challenge #3

Venus and Tig

Setting - interior of vintage Cadillac El Dorado, which is brown leather and cream colored...we see a line of bikes outside, thru the rear window.

Opening scene- Venus makes a final adjustment to the phone, allowing us to view the passenger and driver side- satisfied, she gently pats her hairdo, with a quick look into her visor mirror, and she glances towards the passenger door- it opens, and Tig slides in, as the rear doors open, Rat and Juice flopping in the rear seats. They buckle their belts, and Juice waves subtly to us .

Tig. - " So how old is he now ?"

Venus - " It's Abel's fourth birthday, I thought you knew?"

Tig - " Oh, rite...thanks , Babe..." ( He gazes lovingly at her huge breasts, and Venus gives him a quick peck on the cheek )

Venus - " Now you be a gentleman, like you promised "

Juice - " Can we get going, or are you guys gonna cop feels again ?"

Rat - " Did you get the burgers for us ? I can't eat all that surgery stuff"

Venus - " I did indeed, young man, here you go !"

( She picks up a McDonald's bag, and swings it over the seat towards them, smacking Tig in the face. He looks at her, sorta pissed, but she quietly blows a kiss back, and starts the car.)

Rat - " Where's his present?"

Venus - " Oh it's in my bag, pass it up here, would you ?"

( As Tigg concentrates on his phone, Rat tosses the purse forward, catching Tigg on the ear, and he turns to face him )

Tigg -" Are we gonna have problems?"

( Rat sits back quietly, chastised )

Rat -" No, I'm good..."

Venus - " It's in the larger bag, sweetie, the Leppard skin ..." ( She swings the purse pack, and it smacks Tigg on the side of his face while he glares at Rat - he recoils , and stars at Venus )

Tigg - " Babe? Can we be a little careful while we're driving? That hurts !"

( Venus pats him gently on the cheek , consolingly ) " Oh I'm sorry baby !"

Juice - " Here ya go !" ( He lobs her leppard satchel right against Tiggs head. Rat has difficulty containing his laughter, and Juice is grinning, as Tigg unbuckles his own seat belt, and turning to deal with the rear passenger..)

Venus - " Here's one of the gifts, it's those little trucks he likes so much.." ( she brings a plastic tonka dump truck out of the bag, and passes it to Juice, clocking her man squarely on the head with a loud THOK ...Tigg yells, and ducks forward...)

Tigg - " Jeezis, what the fuk is going on with you assholes?!"

( Rat and Juice are hysterical in the back seat, as Venus worries over her Man...)

Venus - " Oh , baby, are you ok ?"

( She quickly mugs for the camera, and screen goes dark )

Tiktok Challenge #4

Fart Spray prank

Setting- crew truck

Scene - just after lunch break

Opie , alone in the cab, is adjusting the phone, so we see the vehicle interior, diagonally, towards the drivers side. Finished, he glances furtively around, then towards the phone- holding up the small spray container with one hand, he lowers his shades just slightly with the other, his eyes intense with mischievous gleam...just moments before the driver side door opens, he returns to his stoic self, expression obscured by his shades and beard...

Jax gets in the vehicle, holding a soda

Jax -" You ok?"

Opie- " yea, that bear steak is still sitting on my gut from last night!"

Jax -. " Ryan brought that from the Alaska trip, rite?"

Opie " Yea, Donna broiled it just right, but I ate too much..."

Opie squirms in his seat, looking uncomfortable...

Jax notices, but concentrates on backing the vehicle ...while doing so, Opie manages a quick spritz towards the floor between them.

As they pull into moving traffic, Jax begins to notice.

Jax - " What the hell...are you sick ?"

Even wearing his sunglasses, we notice his brows furrowed, but is this anger or concern? He keeps looking from traffic to Opie.

Opie- ( jaw set, maintaining stoic expression with difficulty ) " I'm good...hey, is she naked ?" ( He points towards Jax, who suddenly glances in that direction...)

Jax - "Where ?"

( Opie gets two good sprays between them this time )

Opie - " The bitch with red hair in the Mustang !" ( He watches Jax try to maneuver the truck to catch up...)

Jax - " Where? I don't see her...( The stench hits him and he jerks his attention back to his friend, coughing ..) " Dude, what the fuk?" ( Jax sort of laughs, but gags once or twice )

Opie - " Damn, that bear's crawling now..." ( He is trying with great difficulty to keep from laughing )

Jax - " Dude, that's fuking FOUL ! " ( He is struggling between laughing, and gagging, as the smell begins to overwhelm the vehicle ..Opie can't help himself, and leaning forward, he begins to shake with laughter.

Opie - " Shit, Jax, I'm gonna cut loose... fuuuuk !"

Jax - "Fuk.....just hold on..Jeezis..."

( Jax begins to panic, frantically maneuvering the truck and pulls over somewhere...as Opie haunches over, he discreetly sprays even more towards Jax, who finally stops the vehicle, and in panic mode, he fumbles seat belt, and door handle, on the verge of vomiting. He manages to jump out, and we hear him coughing and retching out of sight. Opie finally looks at the camera, shades askew, laughing and crying at the same time...


End file.
